Scout
Scout Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d6 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: '''6 + your Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d6 + your Constitution modifier '''Proficiency * Armor: '''Light Armor * '''Weapons: Simple weapons and firearms * Tools: '''Thieves' tools * '''Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma * Skills: Choose four from Acrobatics, Athletics, Deception, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth. Equipment * (a) 2 daggers or (b) 1 handaxe * (a) 1 pistol with 20 bullets or (b) 1 rifle with 10 bullets * Leather armor * Thieves' Tools and Explorer's Pack Expertise At 1st level, choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with thieves' tools. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. At 6th level, you can choose two more of your proficiencies (in skills or with thieves' tools) to gain this benefit. Sneak Attack At 1st level, once per turn, you can deal extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. Cunning Action At 2nd level, you can use your Bonus Action to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. Scout Archetype At 3rd level, you may choose an archetype for your skills to fall into. * Thief * Investigator * Assassin Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 10th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Uncanny Dodge At 5th level, whenever a creature you can see makes an attack against you, you may use your reaction roll to half that damage instead. Evasion At 7th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Blindsense At 14th level, if you can hear, you know the location of any hiding or invisible that is within a 10 foot radius. Slippery Mind At 16th level, you gain a proficiency bonus to Wisdom saving throw. Stroke of Luck At 20th level, if you miss an attack roll, you act as if it did hit. Alternatively, if you would to fail a saving throw, you act as if you succeeded it. You may use this once per long rest. Thief Thieve's Cant At 3rd level, you are able to speak in a secret language with other thief archetypes. In addition, you are also able to read and understand secret symbols and short messages that can convey: whether the area is dangerous, whether the area is controlled by the thieve's guild, whether loot is nearby, or whether people in the area help thieves hide when they are the run. Infiltration At 3rd level, you are able to create a false identity of yourself. You must have spent seven days and 25 gold pieces to create a false history, background, and profession for a false identity. You are unable to steal the identity of someone who already exists within the world, living or dead. All other creatures who are oblivious to your preparation believe you are the said false person unless given an obvious to believe otherwise. Pick Pocket At 6th level, if you are within five feet of a creature, not in combat, and are hiding, you may make a Sleight of Hand check. On a succession, you may do one of the following effects * Steal a maximum of 25 gold pieces. * Steal any non modified, non equipped simple weapon that is smaller than a war axe. * Steal any non legendary trinket. Disarm At 9th level, if you are within five feet of a creature, you may make a Dexterity saving throw against their AC. On a succession, you may do one of the following effects: * Take away their weapon * Steal a maximum of 100 gold pieces off of them * Take away one kind of ammunition or ingredient On a natural 20, you may do one of the following effects, including the three above: * Take away their armor * Take all of their money * Take away all ammunition or ingredients. Hasty Start At 13th level, you are able to add your Charisma modifier in addition to all other bonuses you add when rolling for initiative. Thieve's Reaction At 17th level, you are able to take two turns when rolling for initiative for combat. Your first turn is the original roll for initiative, while the second turn is that same roll minus 10. You may not use this when you are surprised. Investigator Firearm Training At 3rd level, you may add your proficiency bonus to any attack roll with a ranged weapon. You also gain an addition 20 ammunition type of your choice. Survivalist At 3rd level, you gain a proficiency bonus with Nature and Survival if you don't already have it. Criminal Knowledge At 6th level, if you spent at least one minute studying or socializing with a creature, you know two of the following details about that said creature: * Resistances * Equipped Weapons * Skill/Tool Proficiencies * Armor/Weapon Proficiencies Detection At 9th level, you are able to spot any button, trap door, pressure plate, significant/suspicious items, and things of that nature in a 30 foot radius after making a successful Investigation check. With that same check, you are also able to spot hidden enemies in that same radius. Search At 13th level, you may use an action to see in a 60 foot cone in front of you, able to see any button, trap door, pressure plate, clue, significant/suspicious items, and details of that nature, as well as hiding enemies, as long as they're not behind any obstruction that is at least 3 feet higher than you. Spotlight At 17th level, you may use a bonus action to spot any hiding or invisible enemy in a 30 foot radius. In addition, you are invulnerable to any surprise attack as long as you have been in that area for more than 1 hour. = Assassin 'Hasty Advantage' At 3rd level, you have an advantage against any creature that hasn't taken their turn during combat. Back Stab At 3rd level, you are able to deal an additional 1d6 to a creature that has their back turned to you. Marked for Death At 6th level, until your next turn, you study a creature and are unable to attack it. Once it is your next turn, you are able to perform a Sneak Attack without having an advantage on your roll, but you can't if you have a disadvantage. This effect lasts for 1 minute or until you mark another creature. Tactical Disengage At 9th level, whenever you use your Cunning Action, you may use another action to use a ranged weapon against a creature. Proper Preparation At 13th level, if you are 20 feet or higher above a creature, you are able to jump down and tackle them, dealing an additional 2d6 while not taking any fall damage unless it passes the 60 foot mark, where you will take 1d6 halved damage every 10 feet past 60. In addition, you deal an additional 1d6 every 20 feet after 20. Death Strike At 17th level, when you attack a creature that is surprised, it must make a Constitution saving throw against your attack roll. If failed, you deal double damage.